Ep. 30: The Deadly, Fast-Talking Wanderer
is the thirtieth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the third part of the ongoing Kameo story and the conclusion of a two-part story concerning Kou of the Howling New Star's fate and the search for the powers of Hell by the Gorma Triumvirate. Synopsis The Dairanger must save Kou and other children abducted to provide the Gorma Triumvirate the spiritual powers of hell while reclaiming their weapons from Fast-Talking Player for their new trump card. Plot Having had all their weapons taken by Fast-Talking Wanderer, the Gorma Minion throws another Tongue-Twister Bomb at the Dairanger using "Plums and peaches are part of the peach family!" while throwing it to Ryuuranger, who decides to catch the bomb and leap to the monster to blow him up together, screwing the tongue twister up intentionally to hit him! Fast-Talking Wanderer pulls out a sword but Hououranger blows him away with Straight-Line Tornado, forcing his retreat. At Rin's apartment, the girl asks Guhon if the new weapon is finished; the Dai scientist wonders how they are while stating they're pathetic for letting the Gorma Minion defeat them as Shoji angrily states they need his new weapon with the Dairen Rods and Dai Busters taken. This shocks Guhon, who reveals not only the seventh Heavenly-Treasure Lai-Lai Ball is required for the Qiryoku Bazooka, but the Dai Busters as well; or it's useless! Rin worries about Kou's fate as Daigo comforts her as she cries worried about how they may not be able to reunite the boy with his mother. Kazu prepares to leave; when Shoji asks where, he states it's to find the Seventh Lai-Lai Ball; Daigo wonders if he knows what it is but Kazu states Kameo may have something like it that he can retrieve and the can check if that's it. In the field, Kameo complains having turned into a turtle as Kazu searches for him; the turtle yells for him but the Dairanger can't hear Kameo amidst it all as he rolls onto his shell. Back at the quarry, the Heavenly Kings continue to chant and bang drums as the children work to reveal more of the strange underground steam. The Gorma Triumvirate touch it, Shadam confirming they almost have what they need and Gara stating when it's dug up, they'll have their new powers as Zydos forces them to keep working. Kou keeps digging with the other children as the Heavenly Kings keep chanting and performing ritual as he yells out for Rin to save them or they'll all die. Kou strikes something that Shadam pushes him aside to look at; Gara confirms the boy found the gate to Hell while forcing all the children out of the way and the Triumvirate shoots a beam at it, causing explosions both there and at Dairanger base disturbing even Byakko! The trio celebrate that they've found the Spirit Power as they bathe in it. At Dairanger headquarters, the team try to find out what happened as Kaku confirms that this world and Hell are linked, with dark Spirit Power leaking out due to the Gorma using the children to connect these worlds. Master Kaku states that they used young children brimming with life energy to perform a ritual to link the worlds and gain Dark Spirit Power, which he states is limitless! When Rin asks about what will happen to Kou and the children, the master states that when the worlds are connected by the hole, the children will probably be killed, surprising the Dairanger as he states to ride the Mythical Qi Beasts to find the gate; and wherever the gate is, the children must be! Byakko asks Ryo to take him with, which he confirms as the team meets with Kazu at the surface who states he can't find the Seventh Lai-Lai Ball which they state they'll find later before transforming and summoning the Mythical Qi Beasts to search for the dark gateway; as Byakko announces they'll find Kou. As they ride, Rin practices her tongue twisters; Daigo wonders why and she states they need to in order to fight Fast-Talking Wanderer, allowing the others to remember and state the various tongue twisters he's already forced on them. Kou asks the Gorma what they'll do to him and the other children as they become tied up to posts; Zydos pronounces that with their usefulness done, they're all going to die, especially Kibaranger despite the many things Shadam wants to ask him! The Dairanger suddenly arrive on their Mythical Qi Beasts; when confronted with them, Shadam announces it's time to show their unlimited power with the Dark Spirit Power. The three join their hands and disappear before a giant Shadam appears before Ryuseioh and breathes on it, knocking Ryo off; Gara and Zydos soon doing the same breathing and flicking the Dairanger off the Mythical Qi Beasts. As the team wonders if that's Dark Spirit Power, Kou and the other children call out to Ryo and the others but the Triumvirate appear before them again with Shadam telling them they'll show them the true power of Dark Spirit Power, putting on his metal face before using the Dark Spirit Power to grow into a giant and blast the small tea! Ryo changes Ryuseioh into Warrior Mode to face giant Shadam but is trounced by the enhanced warrior who hits it and tosses it around when it tries to kick him. Gara and Zydos use mouth attacks to blast the team; Daigo states they can't withstand this as Shoji keeps asking Guhon if the new weapon is finished, the old master nearly finishing it in Rin's apartment and telling them to get the Dai Busters back. Shadam summons more Dark Spirit Power forcing Ryuseioh to the ground while telling the Dairanger if he realizes his power as the other Dairanger continue to face the empowered Gara and Zydos; Daigo wondering where their weapons are! Without warning, Kazu discovers the missing weapons on a cliff side, allowing Shishiranger to leap towards it until Gara knocks him away and Zydos uses a Spirit Power Lightning Wave to throw them all to the ground. Zydos pronounces this as the end of the Dairanger, making Shoji despair further as Ryo proclaims he won't let Shadam win as Ryuseioh gets up and uses it's revolving pole kick to kick the Gorma over and over to the ground. Spying the source of the Dark Spirit Power, he tells Ryuseioh to eliminate it, allowing for it to spin it's rod until rocks cover the hole, Shadam proclaiming he won't get away with this as he vanishes; Gara and Zydos likewise weakening forcing retreat and allowing the other Dairanger to scramble to their weapons. Ryo likewise leaves Ryuseioh and the team rushes to their weapons; but Fast-Talking Wanderer stands in front of them stating they have to get past him first! He pronounces his first Tongue-Twister Bomb: "The Monk Drew A Picture of Another Monk on a Screen"; Shoji catches it and claims they've practiced, pronouncing the saying and throwing it back to the Gorma Minion making it explode! Fast-Talking Wanderer then tries "Blue Scroll, Red Scroll, Yellow Scroll", but Rin also stops it hitting the monster. With this defeated, the Gorma Minion then uses his "Reel Good Catch" attack, grabbing onto the team and throwing them around with his rod! Asking if they've had enough, Ryuuranger reveals Byakkoshinken, the sword being thrown and stabbing Fast-Talking Wanderer knocking him down! With him down, the team reclaims their weapons just as the Qiryoku Bazooka becomes operational, Guhon raising it and sending it via Qi out the apartment window to the quarry. The team implant the Star Cutters to prepare using it but Kazu worries they still don't have all the Lai-Lai Balls; Ryo states they'll just do something as Fast-Talking Wanderer gets up; Rin implants their Lai-Lai Balls as Daigo and Shoji removes the safety lock and Kazu implants his Star Sword, allowing Ryuuranger to fire but with a massive discharge; yet still enough to blast Fast-Talking Wanderer and blow him up; Ryo complimenting it has this much power even not complete! With the monster gone, Rin calls for Kou as the Dairanger save the children; Kou apologizes to her but she says it's OK as the boy apologies for deceiving them and Shoji teases him for being Kibaranger; while Ryo tells him to keep keeping it a secret since he's still just a kid while giving Byakko back, who also cries for leaving him and running off. Rin discovers the tiger tattoo Kou's mother mentioned but hides it; she asks when his birthday is but he states he doesn't know since his mother didn't tell him, making the team worry about Kou's potential fate of becoming a Gorma on his 10th birthday. Meanwhile in the field, Kameo turns back from being a turtle while being chased by the seventh Lai-Lai Ball. At the quarry, the Dark Spirit Power continues to billow up as Gorma XV arrives, summoning his "third eye" to himself as it enters into his forehead, the emperor stating he had seen everything with this eye! Staring at the Hell Gate, he pulls Fast-Talking Wanderer's rod and lifts the rocks Ryuseioh used to seal it, casting the fishing pole into Hell for an unknown reason as a hand rises up to grab the hook! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Viewership': 5.4% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KibaRanger *In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the footage of the bazooka was re-shot to have the Power Rangers, as they used the core Zyuranger suits rather than the core Dairangers. The balls of lights shown, before the monster explodes was the only piece of footage from Dairanger used from the Power Cannon sequence. *Also, the Dairenoh sword slashes were superimposed over the Shaddam (referred to as Mondo the Magician on the show) footage to simulate he was destroyed. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (Fast-Talking Player footage) (Shaddam footage) References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura